


Picking Battles

by TheDarkMetalLady



Category: Gloryhammer (Band)
Genre: Board Games, Crack, Gen, Humor, annoyed hermit, strategy games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 16:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21376897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkMetalLady/pseuds/TheDarkMetalLady
Summary: Angus picks his battles. Ralathor doesn't approve.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Picking Battles

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by [Draconic_Dreams on Tumblr](https://draconic-dreams.tumblr.com/).

Angus McFife XIII, the young Crown Prince of Fife, sat on a comfortable velvet chair in a corner of the royal palace library, staring at a board laid out on a table before him. It had cards and little figurines scattered about on it, each one insignificant on its own but contributing to a whole that was greater than the sum of its parts. Across from the prince, on the other side of the table, sat the mysterious and immortal hermit lord of Cowdenbeath, wise grey eyes focused intensely on watching the prince as the crown prince attempted to figure out what would be the next best move. 

“So, hmm, I should… wait, what was I doing again?” Angus asked, looking over the gameboard for what felt like the millionth time, uncertain of what he was supposed to be doing. Had this been his first time playing, then in a moment of doubt like this, he would have brazenly chosen to have his troops all attack his opponent’s; alas, he had learned the hard way a few rounds ago that doing so was a bad idea. 

“Pick your battles, Angus,” the hermit responded, tone unchanging and making it impossible to tell if the hermit had any opinion or emotion beneath the facade he always wore. 

“Right,” Angus said, then looked over the cards. He reached over and grabbed a few.

“That’s… too many battles, Angus,” Ralathor commented dryly, watching as Angus stacked up over a dozen cards. “Put some back.”

“But they’re all important!” Angus protested, grabbing another card.

“Yes, but you can’t possibly win them all at once.”

“I will! With my hammer, I will prevail!”

Ralathor sighed. 

(Teach the prince some strategy and tactics, they said. It’ll be fun and easy, they said.)

**Author's Note:**

> This work was beta-read by [Lavender_Persimmon305](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Persimmon305/pseuds/Lavender_Persimmon305) (Tumblr: [tellmeoflegends](https://tellmeoflegends.tumblr.com/)).


End file.
